1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski, snowboard, or monoboard. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ski, snowboard, or monoboard that includes a visually perceivable depth indicator.
2. The Prior Art
Skis, snowboards, and monoboards are known in the prior art. Nearly 23 million ski, snowboard, and monoboard riders take to the slopes in the United States every year. Because these riders constantly seek increasingly exhilarating riding experiences, a majority of the prior art teaches inventions that focus on improving performance-related design parameters (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,715,612 and 5,573,264).
Notably, however, the prior art largely neglects improvements that relate to assessing equipment lifespan. Almost all skis, snowboards, and monoboards are constructed using similar materials and manufacturing processes. Additionally, all ski, snowboard, and monoboard designs include a base layer. The base layer is the part of the equipment that makes contact with the ground during normal use. As a rider uses a ski, snowboard, or monoboard, the base layer naturally suffers minor damage from rocks or other debris. As a result, it needs to be serviced. The servicing process typically entails restoring the base layer's smooth service through sanding or similar methods. With existing ski, snowboard, and monoboard designs, it is difficult to visually detect how much of the base layer has already been reduced during previous sessions. Accordingly, it is possible to mistakenly remove too much of the base layer. The skis, snowboards, and monoboards that are taught in the prior art fail to this problem.